<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalked By A Cold Blooded Murderer by Nightmare_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019421">Stalked By A Cold Blooded Murderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Angel/pseuds/Nightmare_Angel'>Nightmare_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P Hetalia, F/M, Yandere, Yandere Hetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Angel/pseuds/Nightmare_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is stories that I have had in my mind for a while, there will be several parts with two different endings. A good one that will end with what mostly happens in stalker cases, and a bad one, that will be dark and foreboding. I will start with a preview, then in a few days when I have at least three characters started, will the stories began. This will bring the terror and knowledge of stalking to people, and may help you identify it. In the preview, I will put a list of characters and a site to show you the different types of stalkers that are out there. I hope you enjoy these stories, and message me if there is a character you would like me to add. Also these will be 2P Hetalia becaus I see them more likely to be the stalkers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: The list will be at the bottom of this and so will the web site for the different types of stalkers, enjoy. Also if you are wondering why I'm writing these stories, one of my friends were stalked and this is my way of getting awareness out there. Preview will look like an interview with Nyo England, Alice, as the psychologist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice: So tell me when this all started?<br/>
Reader: When I met him...<br/>
Alice: And when was that?<br/>
Reader: I don't know... I mean I just encountered him once, and he became obsessed with me thinking (we were in love; I was easy prey; that I rejected him and he wanted me back; that I offended him and need to be punished; that I was his wife and he was going to get me back, no matter what got in his way).<br/>
Alice: So you never knew this guy?<br/>
Reader: No, not until I found out he was stalking me.<br/>
Alice: Did you go to the police?<br/>
Reader: (Yes, but they couldn't help; No this guy had spies in the police; Yes, but the officers got caught in the horrible crossfire; No, they couldn't protect me from this man)<br/>
Alice: Now that he is away, do you feel safe?<br/>
Reader: I will never feel safe, because he will always be in the back of my mind. I will only feel safe when he is dead.<br/>
Alice: *phone rings* Hello, I'm with a patent at the moment. Is it important..... Oh my.... Yes I will warn her....<br/>
Reader: What was that about?<br/>
Alice: Your stalker has escape....<br/>
*Else where in the town*<br/>
Stalker: Be afraid, (Name), be very afraid. We will always be watching and waiting for you to be alone. Always!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2P Italy - Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why the hell are we stuck on the drunkard shift," my co-worker, Terra, whines as she cleans a glass at the bar top.<br/>        "Hey, it could be worse, we could have old drunkards hitting on us all night," I laugh making Terra's face fall with sadness.<br/>        "Please don't jinx tonight, (Name)," Terra cries, trying to keep me from saying that anymore.<br/>        "Fine, but do know that it could be worse," I sing as I move away to help some customers at the other end of the bar.<br/>        "(NAME)!" Terra whines as she, too, moves to help a customer, older gentleman.<br/>        I finish with a few customers before moving again, this time towards a young handsome fella with magenta eyes that made you feel drawn into them.<br/>        "What can I get you, sir?" I ask with my usual work smile, to usually hide the fact that I did not want to deal with perverts and drunkards.<br/>        "Ah sì, your number please," he smiles at me, as I stood there a little annoy with another night of guys trying to get my number, again.<br/>        "Sorry, sir. But I don't give my numbers out to customers or strangers," I reply coolly without my annoyance at this showing.<br/>        "My name is Luciano Vargas, so now we are no strangers," he pauses a little to look at my name tag, before continuing, "(Name), what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."<br/>        "Sorry, Mr. Vargas, but I don't give me numbers out period," I tell him in a very professional voice, and move onto another customer.<br/>        After a few hours of work and dealing with Mr. Vargas, my break time comes along, so Terra and myself go to the room that everyone who works there call the break from hell room. Once there, Terra and I start talking and laughing about different personalities that we have interacted with tonight.<br/>        "So I noticed you were dealing with a handsome and mysterious man, so what was he asking you?" Terra question with true curiosity and envy.<br/>        "What the creep?" I inquire looking shocked at Terra saying this guy was handsome and mysterious, not that he wasn't. It just he seem more of a creep, then a handsome gentleman to me. Terra nods her head, and takes out her sandwich to eat. "He asked for number," I comment while pulling out my own sandwich.<br/>        "Hey,(Name)!" One of my other co-workers, Eric I think his name is, calls over to me.<br/>        "What's up, Eric?" I smile and reply with a true friendly tone, not the tone I use when talking to customers.<br/>        "Can you please work for me tomorrow, my family is coming over to have a get together and also to meet my new girlfriend, please?"  Eric pleads towards me with a desperate tone.<br/>        "Sure! I need the money anyways!" I tell him with laughter.<br/>        "Thank you so much, (Name)," Eric beams with cheerfulness flying in many directions,, but mainly towards me with a smile.<br/>        Terra and I finished our food and break, and went back to working, much to my annoyance. When I got there creepy Mr. Vargas was still sitting there at the bar. Sighing, I move back behind the bar to help more customers.<br/>        "Ah, (Name), you are back, wonderful," Luciano greets me with a charming smile that would get any girl, but me.<br/>        "Hello again, Mr. Vargas," I greet him with a force smile.<br/>        "Call me Luciano, (Name)," Luciano tells me with the same smile, but I could see the annoyance in his eyes. I decide to ignore him, and get back to working with other customers. But it didn't take long for Luciano to start bothering me again.<br/>        "Do you mind if I text you, (Name)," Luciano asks smiling at me.<br/>        "NO! How the hell did you get my number anyways!" I growl at him not caring about what my boss would say, due to the fact I was angry and annoyed at this creep.<br/>        "I have my ways, bella," Luciano smirks with a mischievous look in his eyes. I shot him a glare, but got back to work thinking if he texts me, I'll just block his number. With these thoughts in my head, I ignore him for the     fest of the night.<br/>        As my shift ends, Terra and I walk out to her car, so I can see her off and make sure there are no creeps out to get her. I feel like an older sister to Terra sometimes, but sometimes she's the older sister.<br/>        "(Name), will you be alright?" Terra asks like she does every night before she leaves to go home, told ya she acts like the older sister.<br/>        "Of course, I will be. I mean I've walk these streets a hundred times at night, and nothing has happen to me     yet. Also remember I had those self-defense classes, that someone refused to take with me," I reassure her, but also tease her a bit by sticking my tongue out at her.<br/>        "Fine, but call me when you get home," she orders me, now like a mom.<br/>        "I will," I smile a cheerful and reassuring smile towards her.<br/>        As I watch her drive away, I receive a text message from Luciano, asking for a date. To which I reply no and block the number, and leaves in the direction of my house, without noticing the pair of eyes watching me from a distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2P Prussia - The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "(Name), I need some help with my ward," my boss, Eleanora Nicholas, calls towards me with a stressed look on her face.<br/>        "Sure thing, Dr. Nicholas," I smile towards her, as I finish with the patient that I was working with at that time. I hurry to help her, and as I reach her, as she points towards the first door on her ward, Mr. Jackson's room.<br/>        "Mr. Jackson isn't listening to me, and he needs to take his medicine," Eleanora sighs with a defeated look on her face.<br/>        "I understand, Eleanora," I smile towards her, trying to reassure her with a sympathetic smile. I enter the room to see Mr. Jackson standing by his window, so to get his attention I greet him with a cheerful smile, "Hello, Mr. Jackson!"<br/>        "(Name)! How are you today?" Mr. Jackson asks with a kind fatherly tone.<br/>        "I'm good, how are you?" I ask with a giggle as I got his medication ready.<br/>        "I'm wonderful, now that my daughter is coming to visit me today," he tells me with excitement filling his voice.<br/>        "That is exciting! But I need you take your medicine," I inform him holding out his medication towards him.<br/>        "Okay, thank you, (Name)," Mr. Jackson nods as he takes his medicine, and moves towards the glass of water by his bed. He takes a drink of water with his medicine mix with it.<br/>        "You're welcome," I smile as I left his room to go back to my ward, but before I left Dr. Nicholas' ward I notice her looking around.<br/>        "(Name)! I need your help again, with a John Doe!" She calls from a room not that far from Mr. Jackson's room.<br/>        "Coming!" I call back to her, hurrying down to the room. Upon entering the room, I notice the John Doe's long platinum hair pulled back in a orderly ponytail and maroon eyes.<br/>        "(Name), thank you for answering my call," Eleanora pants with a happiness filling her when she sees me entering the room.<br/>        "What's the problem?" I ask Dr. Nicholas as I walk over to them.<br/>        "Mr. John Doe won't tell me what's wrong," Eleanora tells me as I look down at the patient in the chair.<br/>        "Hello," I smile at the patient with a kind and friendly smile. I move closer to him, getting down to his eye level and asks him, "How are you?"<br/>        John Doe looks towards me with a very shocked look, that I was so nice to him. "Why?" He mutters out, looking straight into my (e/c) orbs. "Why are you being so nice to me, a complete stranger, who might be a killer or something?" He asks with confusion filling his entire being.<br/>        "What? I'm nice to everyone, because I feel that everyone need a smile from someone," I answer shock that someone had ask me, why I'm nice.<br/>        "Oh," he sighs looking away from me as if he was embarrass about something. "My name is Gilen Beilschmidt, and I cut my hand while cooking," Gilen informs us, with a quiet voice.<br/>        "Okay, Gilen. We will get you all fix up,right away!" I beam with joy that we finally found out what was wrong with him. This causes him to blush and look away from me.<br/>        After we get Gilen taken care of, I hurry back to my ward, only to have Gilen's hand grab my arm.<br/>        "Wait! Um, can I take you out sometime?" Gilen asks me with hope, desire, and love.<br/>        "I'm sorry, but no. I barely know you," I respond back with a neutral look and tone.<br/>        After that, I manage to get away from him, and got back to work. I help April Jackson, Mr. Jackson's daughter, take her father outside to get some fresh air.<br/>        "(Name), you need to get a man in your life," April tells me with a smile.<br/>        "I don't need a man, I have a perfectly fine life without one," I respond with a chuckle at this. <br/>        Little did we know, we were being watch from the bushes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2P America - The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I watch the news, hearing that another murder has happen. I know living in a city, you would see murder everyday, but this is a small town. This was the fifth murder this month, the locals started calling the killer, the Crimson Killer. Due to the killer's killings being so bloody, so much so that the bodies look like they have always been crimson.</p>

<p></p><div class="descr">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="story_text">
      <p>        I turn the t.v off, and turn to see if I head had any customers in the gas station. When I saw no one, I knew that it was going to be a slow night.<br/>        I move from the counter to the back to restock the merchandise. That is when I heard the door open and shut, quickly. I move to see who came into the station.<br/>        "Please! Help Me!" A young woman cries as she falls to the ground. She was cover in blood and bruises, her blonde hair was turning red from all the blood, and her green eyes were blood shot from crying.<br/>        I hurry over to here quickly, grabbing dressings and bandages to take care of her wounds. "Oh my god, what happen to you?" I inquires as I start dressing her wounds.<br/>        "The Crimson Killer!" She cries with fear filling her, and starts to shake.<br/>        I pull out my phone, and dial 911. The operator asks, "911, what's your emergency?"<br/>        "Hi, this is (Full Name). I have a woman at 658 NW 2nd Ave. She is bleeding and has bruises. She came in crying about the Crimson Killer," I tell the operator as I lock anyone who came to the door.<br/>        "Okay, lock the doors, and keep the girl awake. The police are their way to your location," the operator responds back to me with a calming tone.<br/>        "Thank you, thank you," I say as I hang up to help the poor woman. "Okay, the police are coming," I inform the woman with a sympathetic smile. "Can I get your name?" I ask hoping to get her to talk and calm down.<br/>        "My name is Jessica," she responds still with tears crawling down her eyes. She pulls herself into my arms, crying about how her friends weren't as lucky as her.<br/>        "Hello Jessica, I'm (Name)," I smile reassuringly as I rub her back like a mother would do for a hysterical child. She grips me even harder, and cries even harder then before.<br/>        After maybe thirty minutes, I hear banging on the door. I move to see if it was the police, it was. I manage to get out of the woman's grip, hurrying to the door to unlock it and open it for the officers.<br/>        "Are you (Name)?" They asks me as they came in the station in a hurry.<br/>        "Yes, and the woman is over there. Her name is Jessica," I tell them pointing towards Jessica. They move over to her, checking her over and noticing the bandages.<br/>        "Did you dress her wounds?" One of the officers ask me with interest.<br/>        "Yes, I wanted to stop the bleeding," I reply worrying that I did something wrong.<br/>        "You might have just save this woman's life," the very same officer tells me with my worry going away.<br/>        I watch as they take Jessica to the Hospital, then turn to give the police my statement. After the police left, I start cleaning up the station.<br/>        It took me a few hours to finish clean up, before I could lock up for the rest of the night. I move outside and lock the station door. I had the feeling of being watched from somewhere.<br/>        Little did I know that crimson eyes were watching me, and said owner of the eyes chuckles, "I found my new plaything, since the last one escaped while I took out the trash."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2P Romano - Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're so fat, no one but me will ever love you," Flavio hisses at me with annoyance filling his voice. He continues his rant on how ugly I've become, how I'm not as beautiful as when he met me, and how his models are better than me.<br/>        I continue to watch Flavio insult me, this has been going on since I moved in with him just last month. I nod in agreement with him, just so he would stop tearing me down emotionally and mentally.<br/>        "Are you even listening to me, (Name)!" Flavio yells at me with anger filling him even more than the annoyance had filled it.<br/>        "Yes," I mutters quietly not wanting to anger him even more than he already was. But luck wasn't on my side today, as he moves over to me rather quickly.<br/>        "Would you shut up, (Name)!" Flavio yells in my face. I start to shrink away from him, he did not like that at all. He grab my arm and throws me down on the ground hard. Flavio then grabs a pair of scissors, and stats cutting my clothing off.<br/>        "What are you doing, Flavio!" I cry trying to get away from him, only to have him use his full strength. Flavio might not look strong, but that is just an act for everyone else. He helps his brother, Luciano, and his caretaker, Andres, with private projects that usually end up with him coming home covered in blood.<br/>        "I'm going to undo some of the ugliness. The ugliness that the clothing are causing," Flavio hums as he cuts of the clothing, leaving me in my undergarments.<br/>        "Flavio, you were the one who chose those clothing," I whimpers back as the scissors had cut my skin as it cut the clothing off me.<br/>        "Yeah, but that is so last year," he sasses as as he pulls out really revealing clothing, but the clothing he had just cut off was only bought a week or two ago. "Here, wear this outfit!" Flavio sings as he throws me the clothing.<br/>        "Okay, Flavio," I nod grabbing the clothing and pulling a white side-tie tank top, low-rise denim shorts, black leather jacket, and black heeled boots.<br/>        "Beautiful! But (Name), you still need a lot more work done, though," Flavio insults me again with less anger and more annoyance. I remain quiet, but my eyes told a different story, one of sadness, annoyance, and determination to leave Flavio once and for all.<br/>        I move to go clean up the cuts in the bathroom, but as soon as I disappear, I hear the front door open and close. This causes me to let out a sigh of relief, I knew I had to get out of here and this relationship.<br/>        I patch up my cuts, and leave the bathroom to get my phone. I look through my contacts, someone who doesn't have any connection to Flavio. I finally decide to call Jessica, one of Flavio's ex-models that called him out for his abuse of me three weeks ago.<br/>        After a few seconds of the phone ringing, Jessica answers, "Jessica speaking."<br/>        "Jessica, it's (Name). I need out of here. He has finally gotten physical now," I cry into the phone as I slide down the wall next to me.<br/>        "God dammit! Okay (Name), is Flavio there, or did he already leave for today lunch with his old caretaker?" Jessica question me to see if it's safe for her to come get me out.<br/>        "No, he is not home, he left a few minutes ago," I whine with fear covering my voice like a veil.<br/>        "I'll be over in a bit," Jessica informs me as she hangs up. After what feels like forever, I hear a knock on the door and a voice calling, " (Name), open the door. It's Jessica!"<br/>        I move towards the door, and opening it for her. "I don't know when Flavio will be back, so let's hurry," I tell her pulling her towards Flavio's and my room.<br/>        "I understand," she nods pulling my stuff out of the drawers and closet, and putting the stuff in boxes, she brought with her.<br/>        As soon as we finishes packing, we leave the house, and drive to Jessica's place. Once we arrive at her house, we unload my stuff and relieve washes over me as I am safe from Flavio's abuse, or so I thought. Little did I know that a few minutes after we left the house, Flavio return to find my stuff and myself gone. This did not make him very happy, he thought I was his and his alone. So he swore to get me back and keep me away from the rest of the world, and calls his brother and caretaker for help with this task.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2P France - The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         I move over the date requests I have on the dating site that my friend and partner, Alec Johnson, set me up on. He thought it would be funny to put his best friend up for dates, but it was kinda of nice. I mean because I work as a detective, what kinda of guy would want to date or marry a female who is a detective.<br/>
        All these guys' messages read as perverts with sick sexual fantasies, why must all these guys write this way. After reading a few more messages, I decide to take a break from these sick messages, and get up to take my sweet Blue Merle Australian Shepherd, Rival, out for his daily walk. Rival waiting patiently for me to grab my phone before heading out on our walk.<br/>
        "Come on, Rival. Time to go for our annual walks," I smile at my sweet boy, as he jumps up and down excited to go. I giggle at his excitement, and clip on his leash onto his black collar. We left the house for our five mile walk, but was stop by my neighbor, Wendy.<br/>
        "(Name), can I walk with you and Rival?" Wendy asks me with a worried look on her face as she looks around the neighborhood. <br/>
        "Sure, but what's wrong? I mean you seem really nervous," I inquire giving her a very concern look. She just shakes her head not wanting to tell me what's bothering her. This sets off red alerts in my mind, but I drop it till she is ready. So we started our walk, Wendy keeps looking around the area, this sets off even more red alerts that gets me worried enough to bring the topic up again.<br/>
        "Wendy, tell me what's wrong. I am a cop, so I can help you," I assure her, I had to many red alerts going off in my head to just drop the topic again.<br/>
        "No, you can't (Name). No one can! Because he will go after them next! That is how he found me, I helped a girl and then she was taken! Now I'm going to be taken, and then who knows what, (Name)! Wendy breaks down crying as she falls to her knees.<br/>
        "I can, and I will help you, Wendy," I inform her trying to calm her down. I look around to see if anyone beside Wendy, Rival, and myself, but I saw no one. "Hey, let's head back to our homes, I think that we had a long enough walk," I offer helping her up to her feet, while Rival stayed close to Wendy.<br/>
       "Okay," Wendy sighs as she grips my arm tightly as if she were to let go, she would just disappear from there with in seconds.<br/>
        We walk back to our houses, however Rival notices something across from Wendy's house, but when I look to see what Rival saw, but saw nothing. I touch Rival's head to signal it was time to go back home, because Wendy didn't want us to stay. I agree to leave, but I really don't want to leave Wendy by herself. Luckily I live right next door to her, so if something happens, I could rush right over with my gun.<br/>
        Rival rush into our home with me following in right behind him, I unclip the leash from Rival's collar. He hurries to his doggy bed, and lays down on it to take a nap. I agree with Rival's ideal, but first I need a shower. After awhile in the shower, I hear a scream from next door, in Wendy's homes direction. <br/>
        I hurry out of the shower, got dressed quickly, and called the police, before grabbing my gun and heading over to Wendy's. "Wendy! Okay, whoever is in there, come out with your hands up and Wendy safe!" I yell into the house, hoping for a respond. After awhile of not getting a responds, I slowly move into the house with my gun drawn.<br/>
        After a walk through of Wendy's house and finding nothing but a mess, the police arrive in one car, with a very skeptical view of the situation. I explain what happened, and the cops went through the house. They found nothing, I mean nothing like no suspect or Wendy. This got me even more scared on what happen to Wendy, and it also has police worried.<br/>
        They told me to go back home, and that they would take over from there. Grudgingly I head back into my house, to awake to take a nap. I move to my computer, I took notice of a new message on the dating site that said, " YOU'RE NEXT (NAME)!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2P Austria - The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I swear to god, if my friend doesn't shut up about this new rock band. It's like she's under some sorta spell, it pisses me off even more.<br/>        "Can you please shut up! I'll listen to this band, if you stop talking about them for the rest of the time I'm here," I hiss with annoyance filling my voice.<br/>        "Damn, you don't have to be so mean! But fine, you win, (Name)," Marty, Martha, sneers towards me, with her darken green eyes, from their original bright green, with dislike filling her eyes. She moves over to her messy desk, and grab the disk case from on top of the desk top. "Here, this is the rock band, Satan's sons. They are amazing!" She squeal with a foreign excitement that scares me.<br/>        "Okay, anyways I have to go to work now," I groan as I grab the case from her, and heads towards the exit of the house. <br/>        Once I got to my car, I put the disk into my car's cd player. It's starts playing extremely loudly, so I turns the music down. The music, in my opinion, sounds like complete and utter shit, and I rush to turn it off quickly. I then take the disc out, and put the disc back in it's case.<br/>        I arrive at the music store, just to notice a huge crowd outside of the building. This of course confuses me, because I didn't know of any special events that was suppose to be happening today. I check my phone to see if my boss had texted me anything, which to my surprise, he had not.<br/>        I leave my car after parking it, and hurry through the crowd to get into work. Most of the people were growling and yelling at me to get to the back, until the notice my work uniform.<br/>        "(Name), you're finally here! Thank god," my boss greets me with a happy sigh.<br/>        "Yeah, but what the hell is going on here?" I inquire motioning towards the crowd with annoyance. <br/>        "Some hot shot rock band, and they just showed up suddenly," my boss informs me with his face showing annoyance like mine.<br/>        "Then why did you allow it?" I ask him really confused about how if he didn't want them here, then why did he agree.<br/>        "I don't know. Something just compelled me to do so," he retorts back at me with even more annoyance. "Anyways, their music isn't crap like other bands," he looks over towards the band's lead singer, or so I think he is, as he says this.<br/>        The lead singer notice us, and he moves over towards us with an arrogant smirk on his face. "My my, who are you, darling?" The singer asks me as I roll my (e/c) orbs at him.<br/>        "None of your business, asshole," I growl at him before looking at my boss to continue, " This band's music is awful. I mean my friend lent me their disc, and after a few minutes I removed the disc from my cd player in my car. I thought it was complete shit!"<br/>        "(Name)! I'm sorry about her and the fact you had to hear that, Mr. Edelstien," my boss apologizes to the man for me, not that I was going to apologizes for stating my opinion.<br/>        "I'll accept if (Name) would accompany me for a date. So if you would, darling?" Mr. Edelstien laughs taking my hand, and kisses it. <br/>        "How about, NO!" I growl towards him, and continue," Leave me alone, Mr. Edelstien."<br/>        "Call me Roland, princess," Roland smirks towards me with his red eyes glowing with some sort of supernatural powers or some shit. Whatever it was, it scares me as much as it annoys me.<br/>        "I quit and I am leaving," I growl at both men, and left the store, unknown to the red eyes filled with shock and interest following me out.<br/>        "I think I found my next girlfriend, I wonder how long she will last," Roland laughs as he returns to his band mates from watching me leave the store with amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2P Germany - The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The dog's name means Trap. You should understand why that is hopefully, if not message me and I will tell you. Also if you have any question about what I mean when I say a lady of the night, just ask.... Will warn you it will be extremely awkward though.... Yeah... Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      I leave my job at Dark Forest Diner, a diner at the edge of the small town. This was a regular stop for the residents of the town, this made me feel safe enough to walk home. I start my walk home, which was on the other side of town.<br/>        "Hey (Name)! You want a ride home, I mean with all the kidnappings happening around the area," my coworker and father figure, Ricky James, calls to me from his truck.<br/>        "No, I'm good. I'm not this sicko's type, (L/F/H/C) hair, (L/F/E/C) eyes, and rich. Also they'll know that if they fuck with me, they'll have to deal with you,Ricky," I smile at Ricky before continuing, "Beside your wife won't be happy if you're late getting home."<br/>        "She wouldn't care, she thinks of ya as a daughter, just like me," he informs me with a laugh, but understood that I didn't want a ride. "Just be careful, (Name). Also when you get home, call me, got it," Ricky tells me with a concern look on his face.<br/>        "Will do, Ricky," I nods towards him with an understanding of his concern. I wave goodbye to Ricky, and turn to start my walk home. I enjoy my walks at night, it is because of the nighttime sky and air, it relaxes me.<br/>        I start to hum some songs that I heard during work, this just relaxes me even more then what the clear sky had. I stop humming when I heard a dog barking near by, this brought up my guard a bit.<br/>        I notice a small black and tan Pomeranian  sitting in front of me. I reach down to check for tags, but it ran off. I hurry after the little guy, to insure he's heading home and not into danger. He seems to be in a hurry to get back to wherever it is that he is going.<br/>        "Hey, little guy where are you going, it's dangerous to be on your own," I smile at him finally reaching down and pick up the Pomeranian. He starts licking my face happily, this cause me to giggle.<br/>        "Falltür!" I hear a voice yells, this causes the Pomeranian to yip and bark happily. I turn to see a large man with lavender eyes with a large scar under his right eye and platinum hair.<br/>        "Um, is this your dog?" I ask trying to hold in my laughter, shock, that a big guy like this has a Pomeranian, and annoyance, that he would let this little guy run around to where he can get hurt.<br/>        "Yeah, sorry about him, he's a little troublemaker," the man laughs as he take the Pomeranian from me. He then holds out his right hand for me to shake, and introduces himself," I'm Lutz, I just moved in with meine Freunde a few weeks ago."<br/>        "Well Lutz, I'm (Name)," I introduce myself right back at him still annoyed that he would let his dog run around in the streets.<br/>         "So what is a beautiful woman like you doing out here this late at night?" Lutz asks with interest as his lavender orbs roam my body as if he is trying to make a decision.<br/>        "Walking home from work, I work as a waitress over at Dark Forest Diner," I answer with the truth, mainly  because I did not want him to think I'm a lady of the night.<br/>        "Oh, well it was nice to meet you," Lutz smiles towards me with lust and desire, seeing this frightens me so I try to be nice without showing my fear.<br/>        " Well, I have to go. Bye Lutz," I force smile as I hurry off home from there.<br/>        "Falltür, you just found me my wife and soulmate," Lutz laughs as he watches in the direction that I left in, his eyes glowing with excitement and lust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 2P Russia - The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't like coffee, HOT CHOCOLATE or whatever the hell you like, got it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        I watch the young woman go into the shady hotel with an older man. My target was the older man, his wife had hired me to find any dirt on him for their divorce. I start taking picture of the two, close ups of the female and the target. <br/>
        "Why do I always seem to find the bad in people," I sigh setting my camera down with the hope that I would find anything for my client being smashed into millions of partials. Damn this was going to be another lawsuit waiting to happen, I hate cases like this one. I remove the memory card from my camera , and pull out my laptop from under my passenger seat. After turning the laptop on, I put in the memory card and download the pictures onto it.<br/>
        I look through the photos of different targets that I have taken over the course of a month now. All the girls I have notice have a tattoo of at red star with a yellow hammer and sickle inside of the star. Whoever these girls belong to are going to be losing a lot of important customers with money. But also some of these girls don't even look at least eighteen, I mean most look fourteen to fifteen years old.<br/>
        "Okay, (Name), after showing these pictures to the clients, we will turn these into the police," I tell myself with a loud sigh escaping my mouth. I also email myself the pictures, just to be on the safe side of things. I mean if the boss of those girls were to find and destroy my memory card, I would still have a way to get the pictures to the police.<br/>
        I start getting tired, so I hide my laptop in a hidden sleeve under the passenger's seat that I made without my partner knowing, and got out of my black Subaru Forester to get coffee. I walk into Starbucks, just to wait in line. I let out a growl of annoyance, along with a sigh. "Why must it take so long to get just one cup of coffee," I growl to myself low enough that I thought no one heard.<br/>
        "The barista is socializing on her with a friend on her phone, and is also ignoring the customers," a bored voice answers, causing me to get startled and jump. "Did I startle you, miss," the voice comments with amusement filling it now.<br/>
        I turn to a man is over six foot with crimson eyes and chocolate brown hair. His attire, well what I can see, is a black overcoat with red trim and gold buttons, black combat boots, and a gray scarf with red stains on it. The aura from this guy is so intimidating that I feel I'm with the devil right now. This man towers over my five foot four inches, so I near Frankenstein's Monster.<br/>
        "Did I startle you, little one," he smirk as he made the same comment from a few seconds ago, but this time with interest. I shot him a quick glare of annoyance and distrust, and quickly turn around away from him. But I could still feel his eyes scanning my body like it was a piece of meat, well technically we are piece of meat to animals and cannibals, not that I want to be. I roll my eyes at this annoyance, but continue to wait in line for my coffee, nothing is going to stop me from getting that coffee.<br/>
        Finally after what felt like hours, thanks to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy, I finally reach the front, and ordered my black coffee. Few minutes later, the barista brings me my coffee and I leave that shop and creep.<br/>
        I walk back to my car, just to find that the window on the driver's side has been broken, meaning someone has broken into my car and might have stolen my work... SHIT I MIGHT NOT GET PAID! I quickly open my door and look about my car to see what they took, luckily I find my laptop in it's hidden area with the memory card still in it, but I notice my camera is gone. They only took the camera, but damn that was an expensive camera. I clean off my seat, and drive to where I'm suppose to meet my client.<br/>
         "Stupid people with their stupid crimes, first my client's spouse is caught in the act with a very underage prostitute, then at the coffee shop I'm stared at like some piece of meat to own, and finally my car gets broken into and they take my camera. Just my lucky day I guess, once this meeting is over with, then I can go home and have a nice hot bath," I groan to myself with self-pity filling my voice. I take a drink of my coffee, only to burn my mouth, just my luck.<br/>
        I arrive at my meeting spot, hopefully I got what the client wanted cause I want t get paid. I sip on my coffee as I wait for my client to arrive. About an hour has passed, when I see a car drive up and my client get out of it with a lawyer.<br/>
        "Miss (L/Name), did you get anything for me?" My client, a senator's soon to be ex-wife, asks me with anticipation filling her voice, ah the excitement of divorce, best paying jobs a private investigator can hate.<br/>
        "I did, but I lost my camera. Luckily, I removed the memory card before I lost my camera," I reply holding my computer out for her to see the pictures that I took of her husband and his "staff".<br/>
        "I'll buy you a new and better one. Thank you for this, (Name)," my client smiles at me, excitement dancing in her eyes like fire, thanks to the knowledge that she would be able to shop her ex-husband from getting into office again.<br/>
        Little did we both know that we being watched by a man, many people feared and I had encounter at the coffee shop. This man had set his sights on me being his next pet, since his last one had an "accident" after going to the Italian mafia for help to get away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 2P England - Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        I watch the young woman go into the shady hotel with an older man. My target was the older man, his wife had hired me to find any dirt on him for their divorce. I start taking picture of the two, close ups of the female and the target. <br/>        "Why do I always seem to find the bad in people," I sigh setting my camera down with the hope that I would find anything for my client being smashed into millions of partials. Damn this was going to be another lawsuit waiting to happen, I hate cases like this one. I remove the memory card from my camera , and pull out my laptop from under my passenger seat. After turning the laptop on, I put in the memory card and download the pictures onto it.<br/>        I look through the photos of different targets that I have taken over the course of a month now. All the girls I have notice have a tattoo of at red star with a yellow hammer and sickle inside of the star. Whoever these girls belong to are going to be losing a lot of important customers with money. But also some of these girls don't even look at least eighteen, I mean most look fourteen to fifteen years old.<br/>        "Okay, (Name), after showing these pictures to the clients, we will turn these into the police," I tell myself with a loud sigh escaping my mouth. I also email myself the pictures, just to be on the safe side of things. I mean if the boss of those girls were to find and destroy my memory card, I would still have a way to get the pictures to the police.<br/>        I start getting tired, so I hide my laptop in a hidden sleeve under the passenger's seat that I made without my partner knowing, and got out of my black Subaru Forester to get coffee. I walk into Starbucks, just to wait in line. I let out a growl of annoyance, along with a sigh. "Why must it take so long to get just one cup of coffee," I growl to myself low enough that I thought no one heard.<br/>        "The barista is socializing on her with a friend on her phone, and is also ignoring the customers," a bored voice answers, causing me to get startled and jump. "Did I startle you, miss," the voice comments with amusement filling it now.<br/>        I turn to a man is over six foot with crimson eyes and chocolate brown hair. His attire, well what I can see, is a black overcoat with red trim and gold buttons, black combat boots, and a gray scarf with red stains on it. The aura from this guy is so intimidating that I feel I'm with the devil right now. This man towers over my five foot four inches, so I near Frankenstein's Monster.<br/>        "Did I startle you, little one," he smirk as he made the same comment from a few seconds ago, but this time with interest. I shot him a quick glare of annoyance and distrust, and quickly turn around away from him. But I could still feel his eyes scanning my body like it was a piece of meat, well technically we are piece of meat to animals and cannibals, not that I want to be. I roll my eyes at this annoyance, but continue to wait in line for my coffee, nothing is going to stop me from getting that coffee.<br/>        Finally after what felt like hours, thanks to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy, I finally reach the front, and ordered my black coffee. Few minutes later, the barista brings me my coffee and I leave that shop and creep.<br/>        I walk back to my car, just to find that the window on the driver's side has been broken, meaning someone has broken into my car and might have stolen my work... SHIT I MIGHT NOT GET PAID! I quickly open my door and look about my car to see what they took, luckily I find my laptop in it's hidden area with the memory card still in it, but I notice my camera is gone. They only took the camera, but damn that was an expensive camera. I clean off my seat, and drive to where I'm suppose to meet my client.<br/>         "Stupid people with their stupid crimes, first my client's spouse is caught in the act with a very underage prostitute, then at the coffee shop I'm stared at like some piece of meat to own, and finally my car gets broken into and they take my camera. Just my lucky day I guess, once this meeting is over with, then I can go home and have a nice hot bath," I groan to myself with self-pity filling my voice. I take a drink of my coffee, only to burn my mouth, just my luck.<br/>        I arrive at my meeting spot, hopefully I got what the client wanted cause I want t get paid. I sip on my coffee as I wait for my client to arrive. About an hour has passed, when I see a car drive up and my client get out of it with a lawyer.<br/>        "Miss (L/Name), did you get anything for me?" My client, a senator's soon to be ex-wife, asks me with anticipation filling her voice, ah the excitement of divorce, best paying jobs a private investigator can hate.<br/>        "I did, but I lost my camera. Luckily, I removed the memory card before I lost my camera," I reply holding my computer out for her to see the pictures that I took of her husband and his "staff".<br/>        "I'll buy you a new and better one. Thank you for this, (Name)," my client smiles at me, excitement dancing in her eyes like fire, thanks to the knowledge that she would be able to shop her ex-husband from getting into office again.<br/>        Little did we both know that we being watched by a man, many people feared and I had encounter at the coffee shop. This man had set his sights on me being his next pet, since his last one had an "accident" after going to the Italian mafia for help to get away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 2P Canada - The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "God, I hate my life," I hiss towards the forest with annoyance. I walk away from my brother's truck and campsite and towards the forest across from it. Boys and their hunting trips, well illegal hunting trips much to my dislike, disappointment, and disapproval. "Why do these assholes do this to wildlife," I growl as I continue my walk into the forest.<br/>        My brother, after our grandparents death, has been trying to spend some family time with me, doing things he likes. Some of it is not legal, but he is trying to be a good brother, I guess.  I'm not perfect, but I mean at least most of my activities are mostly legal.<br/>        I finally made it into the forest and continue my walk further from my brother and his stupid friends. There are rumors that there are a lot of people who go missing in these woods, Slenderman like much. But most are illegal and legal hunters, which could be animal attacks or falling into a cave system, but other are females, who are seen one second only to disappear the next. Either me being stubborn or stupid, I continue into the '<em>Missing Person Woods</em>' not thinking much of the rumors and missing person files.<br/>        I take in the smells and sounds of the surrounding area, aka nature. This was until a putrid smell hit me with the force of the Hulk, the smell was of decay and rotten flesh. Being the oh so smart being I am, I move towards the smell.<br/>        I know I'm a brilliant person, I swear if this was a horror movie I would be the first person to be killed off. But after a while, I came across a log cabin in the middle of '<em>Nowhere Woods'. </em>Well fuck my life, I am in a horror movie, because the smell is coming from and around the cabin and I hear screaming from in the cabin. Okay,I have a few choices here, a) I can go into the cabin possible save someone or more likely get killed,or b) leave and pretend this never happened and possible let someone die.<br/>        "Sometimes I hate having a conscience," I mutter as I make my way into the cabin and possible my doom. After thinking the worst, I come face to face with a girl covered in blood, well fuck.... I'm in <em>Evil Dead. </em><br/>        "Oh my god! Somebody besides that sociopath finally heard me!" Said girl cries happily as she moves towards me. "But how did you get pasted his bear?" She asks as she finally reaches me and grabs a hold of me.<br/>        "Okay, first off who the fuck are you? Second what bear and sociopath? Finally answer this when we get somewhere less horror movie like, got it." I respond as I pull her out of that horror movie waiting to happen and back towards the camp. The girl just nodded as we ran like bats out of hell back the way I came from, only to see my brother at the truck also covered in blood, is it just a blood party today.<br/>        "What the hell happened to you?" I question as I shoved the girl in the truck and climb in after her into the front seat.<br/>        "Could ask you the same, but to answer your question, some psychopath and a fucking polar bear attack my friends and myself. I was the only one who escaped alive," my brother tells me as he dives from the woods.<br/>        "Yeah, okay now Miss Bloody, what's your story?" I ask her again. She tells us her name is Wendy, and that she was taken from her home, for what we figured out was a month ago. The one who took her then brought her here to try and break her will, to sell her to the highest bidder. So in a nutshell, she was almost sold into human trafficking.<br/>        Sighing, I look back into the rear-view mirror only to see a man in a mountie uniform with blonde hair and sunglasses next to a goddamn polar bear. I prayed I never see him, that cabin, or the polar bear ever again, but fate seems to hate me and loves horror movie tropes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 2p Japan - The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "No, I will not do this stupid job, Ada. It was your job to be the secretary, not mine. But whatever, just call me and home base when you get this." I hiss into my phone as I get ready for the interview as Lyra Pennyworth, just out of college american girl. <br/>        Ada and myself have worked for the FBI for about a year now, we have been partners in the FBI for only six months now.<br/>        Ada is the more charismatic of us two, so she's the one who works in the public and meets the targets. I'm the one who works in the shadows with all the information gathering and creates the cover id. We make a good team, if it wasn't for Ada always taking the credit. <br/>        Thanks to Ada's disappears act, I had to change the information on the resume to fit me. I brush my (s/c) hands through my (h/c) locks. My (e/c) orbs gaze over the female suit that is setting out for the mission. Sighing, I know that I have to get into it soon and then leave to the interview.<br/>        I get change into the suit, and leave the apartment complex. I get into a cab to go to a business, the Yakuza owns here, state side. I reach my destination, and with a long sigh get out of the car.<br/>        I hurry into the building in hopes to be early to the interview to get a lead on my competition for the job. Luckily for me, no one is there yet not even the one who is doing the interviews. A secretary leads me to the area where the interviews are taking place and another brings me some tea for my wait, but truthfully I just want them to leave so I can plant some bugs in the area. <br/>        Once they leave, I get to work with planting the bugs and tapping into the phone and internet connection with out interruptions.<br/>        A few minutes after I finish tapping the area,the other applicants arrive with the other secretaries leading them. Compare to me, all of them look like slutty models and actresses. I look down feeling my self-confidence disappear with what little hope I had about the interview. I knew this mission was going to be hard, but now it's nearly impossible.<br/>        After what felt like hours, a young man, with bored red eyes and coal black hair, comes out into the room calling names of the other applicants and shows them the way to the interview room. Each interview takes about a few minutes before the girl comes running out crying, I almost feel bad for them then I remember this helps me get closer to closing this case. Almost all the other girls are gone before I get called back.<br/>        I arrive at the room with the young man, who has been staring at me with a very sickening grin on his face. He motions me to sit after he sits down, which I do of course; he then begins asking me questions. At first they were normal interview questions, but after a while they became more personal. I slowly got more hopeless that I would complete this mission sane.<br/>        Two hours later, we finish the interview and that is when he says words that will haunt me later in life, " Well, (Name), you got the job as my personal secretary. I hope we can get along so perfectly."<br/>        I never told him my real name, I gave him Lyra. "Um what did you call me?" I ask a little more scared for my life and sanity.<br/>        "I said I look forward to working with you, Lyra," he smiles at me. "Oh by the way my name is Kuro Honda, and you will report to my office on the third floor in a week," Kuro informs me with his smile slowly turning into that sicking grin.<br/>        I, still scared for my life, thank him and leave that place in a hurry. However what I did not see was Kuro's blood red eyes filling with amusement and lust.<br/>        "I can't wait till she's mine completely, I just hope she doesn't break as fast as her friend or else Lutz gets a new play-toy." Kuro smirks to himself with pride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 2P China - Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            I watch as Zao gets high on opium as he looks over his work on a traitor. I was too scared to move when he gets in moods like this, not his usual carefree attitude and perverted ways. These are the moments that I want to leave him, but I’m scared of what he’ll do to me. Zao wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face into my side, “This Lèsè was going to sell information to the Pàntú Kuro, and try to steal you away from me.”</p><p>            I stand there and nod as I see some of Zao’s men take the poor man away. Zao gets up and lets go of me before looking at me, “Babe, I have a meeting to attend to, so stay here and be a good little wife, okay (Name).”</p><p>            I watched as he leaves the apartment to go to the meeting, and once I was sure he had gone I start packing to leave. I have had enough of Zao’s perverted ways, his addiction, his job, I have had just enough of his shit. I just don’t want to be with him anymore, especially after what happened today. I’m not going to be his perfect trophy wife who will stand with his mafia ways.</p><p>            I call the one person who will stand against Zao and not tell where I went, Kuro.    </p><p>            “Hai?” Kuro answers his phone with an annoyed tone.</p><p>            “Kuro, it’s (Name), I’m ready to leave Zao, he has finally broken the line,” I inform him as I finish packing the final box.</p><p>            “It’s about time, you deserve someone more honorable and that will treat you less like a sex object,” Kuro smirks through the phone. I roll my eyes at him and move to look outside, Kuro continues, “I’ll be there with Lutz and Luciano.”</p><p>            “I’ll see you when you get here,” I give a sigh of relief as I hang up. I take all my stuff down to the entrance as I wait for Kuro and his friends.</p><p>            Kuro and his friends arrive with a moving van, Kuro gets out a car that followed the van. Kuro moves over to me as Luciano orders Lutz to put boxes in the van, but as Lutz did this, he sent a wink my way. Kuro looks at me with a smirk, “We have a safe house for you.” I nod as he leads me into their car before we all take off.</p><p>            As I was setting up the home that Kuro and the others have me at, I get a texted from Zao, ‘My Escaped Plum Blossom, I will get you and make it so you can’t leave me again! Also, tell Kuro, you are MINE!!!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2P Spain - The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             I look over the files on my desk’s surface with a frustrated look. I have different famiglie trying to take what little territory I have left. I look at pictures of the Italian Mafia’s leader and sighs with annoyance, I’ll have to meet him.</p>
<p>            I get up from my desk and head towards the entrance to greet the Italian Mafia leader, Luciano. I stand at the door ready to greet him, when one of my maids open the door to reveal two Italians and a Spaniard. The one I recognize one of them as Luciano as he walks up to me, “I was-a told that the-a Don of the-a (Last Name) famiglie was-a bella, but this-a much of a one.”</p>
<p>            I roll my eyes before smiling, “Let’s head to my office.” I lead them to my office before sitting at my desk looking at the man, “So what do you want to leave my famiglie alone?”</p>
<p>            “Help me with-a the Americano and I-a will back off-a your territory,” Luciano says with a smirk on his face. I frown at this, Allen hasn’t done anything to my famiglia, but I figured it was because he wants a chance with me.</p>
<p>            “I can make a better deal with the Russians or Chinese,” I growl at Luciano causing him to glare at me and the Spaniard to get ready to attack.</p>
<p>            Luciano raises his hand to calm the Spaniard, “Andres, calm down, the bella is just-a trying to figure her options.” Andres nods as he looks at me like I’m some sort of prey.</p>
<p>            I shiver as Andres stares at me before I look back at Luciano, “Give me a week to think about your offer and I’ll get back to you, Luciano.”</p>
<p>            Luciano nods as he gets up, “That sounds reasonable, Bella.” Luciano motions for the others to follow him as he leaves the office. Luciano looks to Andres as they leave the house, “Andres, I want you-a to make sure the-a bella joins us.” Luciano smirks as he gets in the car, “The bella has-a some wonderful territory I-a want.”</p>
<p>            Andres nods before smirking, “As long as I can keep her, Boss.”</p>
<p>            “Fratello, can we-a now talk about-a my problem with-a my runaway girlfriend!?!” Flavio whines annoying his brother and former caretaker.</p>
<p>            I watch out my window not knowing how much this meeting will destroy my life and famiglia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 2P Poland - The Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              I watch as SHE hangs out with Matas, my best friend. I know that once she came into our lives. At first, I didn’t care, now those two are going out leaving me behind, not like I care. I sit there smoking as I watch from a distance thinking how I can make her pay, but my phone goes off. I growl before opening it, I got a text from HER.</p>
<p>            ‘Franciszek, where are you? Matas and I are waiting for you, so we can go to the movies,’ (Name) message read as I frown deeper and close my phone before head towards them.</p>
<p>            “You didn’t need to text me,” I groan as I walk up to them with my normal bored look.</p>
<p>            “Can we hurry up!?! The movie is about to start, and I want some candy and popcorn!!” Matas whines as he hugs her arm. She looks at Matas with a soft smile to let him know that they will before looking at me with an apologetic look and heads towards the movie theater.</p>
<p>            “What do you want to go see, Franciszek?” (Name) asks me as I walk with them.</p>
<p>            “I don’t care what we see, I just want to get this over with,” I retort rolling my eyes at her. She frowns at my roll before being pulled away by Matas.</p>
<p>            “(Name), I see Allen! Let’s go say hi!” Matas grabs (Name) and runs off towards Allen and Oliver. I watched annoyed at this; they always leave when they see their friends.</p>
<p>            “I remembered when Matas did that to me,” I growl before following them. Allen glares at me as I appear by them, I’m the only one who will stop Allen from taking Matas and abusing him like using him as a slave.</p>
<p>            “I see you and your girlfriend are here plus you also have (Name) here,” Allen smirks as he looks at (Name) with lustful desires. I frown at this, even if I dislike (Name), I want her demise to be my fault. (Name) is mine to get rid of, I would sell my services to the Russian to keep anyone but me from destroying (Name).</p>
<p>            Matas frowns at Allen, “(Name) is my girlfriend, Allen.” (Name takes Matas’ hand and my own hand before heading towards the movie. This made me look at her, she’s making sure we’re away from Allen, maybe she’s not so bad but I still need to get her out of Matas’ life. Maybe I’ll keep her and have both, Matas who will be heartbroken and (Name), who will be my own personal slave to make up for stealing my Matas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 2P Switzerland - The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit in front of the window looking out, waiting for my new caregiver. I roll away from the window before sighing, I had been in a hit and run. It left me paralyzed from the waist down, I also have some PTSD from it. I hear a knock at the door, so I roll myself over to the door. I open the door to a very cheerful man in a maroon shirt, black pants, a golden cross necklace, blonde hair, and amber eyes.</p><p>                “Hi! Are you (Name)?” He smiles as he steps into the house. I barely have time to register what he said before he continues, “I’m Voss Zwingli, your new and better caretaker!” He turns and look at me, “Don’t worry, (Name), I’ll make sure all your needs and desires are met!”</p><p>                I give him an annoyed look before sighing, “You’re one of those type, I guess it better than those who have never showed up.” I roll towards the living room, “Your room is upstairs, take whichever one you want.”</p><p>                Voss smiles brightly before rushing out the door, he then came back inside with a lot of bags, “Thank you so much!” I nod not looking causing me to miss his looks of desire and a predator.</p><p>                “I have a list of rules that you’ll need to follow while you work here,” I say as I look at him, “I’m going back to my work area.”</p><p>                Voss nods as he takes his stuff upstairs.</p><p>                I start working on a dress that one of my clients ordered. The silk white cloth drapes over my sewing table as I add a mix of netting and tulle.</p><p>                I was too focus on my work that I didn’t hear Voss enters before he touches me causing me to jump, “I’m sorry I spooked you, may I ask what you are working on?”</p><p>                “I’m working on a wedding dress for a client,” I hum as I get back to work. I get back to work as Voss looks around my work room. I could see him looking at my fabrics, “Do you need something, Voss?”</p><p>                “Do you think you could make me and my little sister some clothes?” He asks with a joyful look on his face.</p><p>                “Only if you pay me, making clothing cost money,” I say looking back at him.</p><p>                “That is fine!” Voss smiles causing me to look away with a nod. I missed the look of desire and lust in his eyes, and the knowing look that he was the one to hit me and kill off the other caretakers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 2P Italy - The First Offense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                I pull up to the bar to notice that the owner was there talking to the Italian, I let out a groan before getting out of the car and walking to towards them. ‘Ah shit, what is that Italian doing here,’ I thought as I got closer. “Hey, boss, what is going on here?” I ask as I give the Italian a cold glare.</p>
<p>                “(Name), you’re here early,” my boss says as he looks at me.</p>
<p>                “I always come early to clean the glasses and to make sure we have enough alcohol to get us through the night,” I say as I look at him, “Mind me asking what the hell is going on, too.”</p>
<p>                “Well… Last night, I had one of my parties,” my boss chuckles sheepishly while looking away from me.</p>
<p>                “You did not fucking do what I think you have done,” I growl with an annoyed undertone.</p>
<p>                “Sì, he sure did, Bella,” Luciano smirks as he checks me out as a predator would do to prey.</p>
<p>                “You LOST the bar to this pervert!” I yell at my former boss with a very pissed off tone.</p>
<p>                “Hey now, at least I didn’t lose it to the Russians, the Chinese, or the French!” my former boss laughs before giving Luciano the keys, “Take care of this bar and her workers!” He’d then would leave quickly so as not to taste my wrath.</p>
<p>                Luciano looks towards the bar before speaking up, “Don’t worry, Bella, our working relationship will not interfere with our romantic relationship.” Luciano moves to touch my hand, “I did this for us, I mean any guy that hits on you, just tell me and he is as good as gone.”</p>
<p>                I shiver at the way he said that and his touch, so I pull away from him and use my key to open the bar. I head into the bar to set up, only to notice two red bags with my name on them. I look inside them, only to see clothes that are my size and style.</p>
<p>“Do you like them, Bella?” Luciano asks with a cocky smirk, “I had Mio Fratello make them, you’ll meet him in the future, Amore Mio.” He moves to pin me between him and the bar counter, “Bella, Essere Mio?”</p>
<p>                “No to whatever you just said,” I state as I break out of his hold. I move to the changing rooms with an annoyed look. I change into my work uniform before heading back out to the bar, luckily Luciano had left. I head behind the bar counter and start cleaning the glasses only to notice a note from Luciano for me.</p>
<p>                The note from Luicano said, ‘Mio bellissimo amore, ti lascerò per ora ma tornerò per rivendicarti come mio.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mio Fratello – My Brother</p>
<p>Bella – Beautiful</p>
<p>Essere Mio – Be Mine</p>
<p>Amore Mio – My Love</p>
<p>Mio bellissimo amore, ti lascerò per ora ma tornerò per rivendicarti come mio - My beautiful love, I will leave you for now but I will be back to claim you as mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 2P Prussia - The First Offense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have decided that I'll be doing two different endings because later in the stories where another second player will appear and either be your prince in shining armor or you'll be the prisoner to a monster who has no desire to let you escape their hold.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                I walk into the hospital with a deep breath, we lost Mr. Jackson due to an outbreak of the flu. It didn’t help that his daughter and her family were murdered. I look up to see Gilen, “Hello Gilen, here to get your hand look at?”</p>
<p>                Gilen shakes his head no, “Mein Bruder got into a fight at a bar, and this was the closest hospital.”</p>
<p>                I frown at this as I take his hand in mine and bring it up to look at it, “You broke your stitching, I’m guessing from stopping the fight.”</p>
<p>                Gilen looks away but nods, he pulls his hand away from me.</p>
<p>                I grab Gilen’s non-hurt hand pulling him to one of the rooms before removing his first stiches before putting new stiches in. As I fix his stiches, I could feel him staring at me as I work, I decide to tease him as I look up at him, “Is there something on my face?”</p>
<p>                Gilen’s face went red and he look away from me. “I’m used to people not caring about injuries or others in general,” Gilen says as he tries to move away.</p>
<p>                “Could you please stay still,” I huff as I hold him in place. This caused him to jump a little as I hold him, “Sorry if I startled you.”</p>
<p>                “It’s fine,” Gilen says as he looks at me with a shy smile. He’d get up as I finish fixing his stiches, “Thank you for taking care of me again.”</p>
<p>                I get up and walk him to the front where a large man with violet eyes and platinum blonde hair. He was covered with bandages and his left arm in a sling.</p>
<p>                The large man looks around before his eyes stopped on us, “There you are, Gilen!”</p>
<p>                Glien heads over to him, “Lutz, I’m sorry I wasn’t out here waiting for you, the nurse from yesterday saw that my stiches were ripped.”</p>
<p>                Lutz smiles at me, “Vielen Dank, Gilen doesn’t take care of himself, he’ll take care of other first and foremost.”</p>
<p>                I smile at him, “It was nothing, I want everyone to be healthy and happy!”</p>
<p>                Lutz nods as he looks at his brother, “Du hast recht, sie ist die perfekte Frau für dich, Bruder. Ich werde dir helfen, sie zu fangen und ich denke, unsere Freunde werden helfen.”</p>
<p>                “Ja wirklich! Danke Bruder!” Gilen smiles before looking at me, “Thank you for fixing my stiches, (Name).”</p>
<p>                I watch them leave not knowing that they are reason that families are going missing or dying. I turn to get back to work feeling eyes on me but I shook it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ja wirklich! Danke Bruder! - Really! Thank you, brother!</p>
<p>Du hast recht, sie ist die perfekte Frau für dich, Bruder. Ich werde dir helfen, sie zu fangen und ich denke, unsere Freunde werden helfen. - You are right, she is the perfect wife for you, brother. I'll help you capture her and I think our friends will help.</p>
<p>Mein Bruder – My Brother</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 2P America - The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             I lean back as I play on my phone, though I keep thinking about the night that Jessica came. My boss gave me a few days off, for which I was thankful for. I have been having the feeling of being watch and being any way that isn’t crowded is just terrifying to me now. I let a sigh out as I hear the bell on the door ding, this causes me to look up and see two good looking men, “Welcome to Johnny’s Gas and Grub!”</p>
<p>                The blonde one nods in acknowledgment before going to look for food, “Do you have any local wild game jerky? I don’t want any of this process shit.”</p>
<p>                This causes me to smile, “Depends on what you would like, my boss, brings in venison jerky, rattlesnake jerky, duck jerky, bear jerky, or moose jerky.”</p>
<p>                The blonde walks over to me, his violet eyes, barely covered by his sunglasses, meet my (eye color) eyes, “I’ll take all of them, this asshat, I’m traveling with, is vegan, so he only brought vegan snacks.”</p>
<p>                “Hey! You said to get some snacks, jackass!” The red-haired looks over at us before looking at me with red eyes. He scans over me like a large cat would do to its prey, “Well, hello Dollface, don’t you look so good, the name’s Allen or Al for short, or you can call me your next boyfriend!” Allen reaches towards my hand causing me to pull back and the blonde to grab him.</p>
<p>                “Allen, we don’t have fucking time for you to do this shit, Francois will have our heads if we don’t hurry!” The blonde growls as he sends Allen a glare. He turns to face me, “Sorry about my stupid brother, here’s the money for the jerky.” The blonde hands me the right amount of money before taking the bags of jerky, he would grab Allen before heading out having the door hit Allen.</p>
<p>                “Ow! Damn Matt, that hurt like a bitch!” I hear Allen yell at Matt before I hear their truck take off.</p>
<p>                I giggle as I watch them leave before going to put the money in the register when I notice two notes. I open one of them which was from Matt, it said, ‘Hey give me a call sometime, it’s nice to have someone who knows good taste in food.’ It gave me his number, this made me blush a deep red, I reached for the next note. It was from Allen, it said, ‘Ignore the meat-eater, I’ll make you feel like your flying high if you know what I mean.’ My face would go bright red and I would quickly cover it, in my embarrassment and let a giggle out. I hear the bell on the door ding again, so I quickly uncover my face to see Kay, one of my coworkers, but I notice that the color was drained from her face, “What is wrong, Kay?”</p>
<p>                She hugs me before looking at me, “Go look at your car!”</p>
<p>                I hurry out to see what she meant, only to see what I hope was blood-red paint on the outside my car with the message, ‘I’m coming for you my future pet!’ This causes me to fall to the ground while Kay calls the police.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 2P Romano - New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            I sat there next to Jessica in her car quietly as I rub my cuts, “I didn’t think he’d get this bad, but I guess we can’t truly see through love.”</p>
<p>                “Hon, I know what’s it is like to be in an abusive relationship, I was in one for the longest of times, but if it wasn’t for seeing what Flavio was doing to you that I saw my own relationship was just as bad,” Jessica says as she looks at me. She looks over to me before sighing, “I know someone who can help you, but you must never ask him how he does these things.”</p>
<p>                “I’ll take any help to escape Flavio, I don’t want to ever see him again,” I say as I look out of the window at the buildings. I think about Luciano, Flavio, and Andres before I feel a shiver go down my spine, “If he can hide me from Flavio and his family, they are powerful in the underground world.”</p>
<p>                “Hey, don’t worry, he is also powerful in the underground too, he took care of my ex-boyfriend,” Jessica says as she smiles at me to cheer me up.</p>
<p>                “Thank you for this, Jessica, I should have left him sooner than I did, but when the highs were there, it was like being a goddess,” I say as I look down at my hands, “He wasn’t like this until a year ago, I guess he might have been and I was just blinded by love.”</p>
<p>                Jessica looks at me, “Hey, everyone is blinded by love, I was and so was a lot of the other models that I worked with.” Jessica reaches to take my hand trying to cheer me up, “But now you have me and soon you’ll have a new life with my help.”</p>
<p>                I smile at her before looking out the window and seeing a mansion in the woods, this place would be the start of a new life. “So, this is where my new life will start?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this is your new life start,” Jessica gets out of the car and walks over to my side before opening the door for me, “Shall we go in and get your new life started.”</p>
<p>I get out of the car looking at the mansion, “I’m ready for this.” I walk next to Jessica as we head up to the mansion where five different men were waiting for us.</p>
<p>“Markell, Thurston, Egill, Bernard, Loki, this is (Name), she is the one I told you all about,” Jessica introduce me to the group, “She need serious help, unlike my ex, her ex is Flavio.”</p>
<p>“Well, Markell, you are in for some serious work to help her,” Thurston says as he looks over me with a bored expression.</p>
<p>“If this will piss the fucking Italians off, then I will truly enjoy this,” Markell says as he smokes a cigarette.</p>
<p>“I’ll help!” Loki smiles happily, “I can make it look like she died in a fire!”</p>
<p>“Oh! Can I make the home where she will be staying in! I love to design the house!” Bernard smiles as he looks at Markell.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what you guys do as long as we get the money and we screw over the Italians,” Markell says as he walks up to Jessica as she digs out money to hand off him.</p>
<p>Egill smiles as he walks up to me, “You are quite beautiful (name), I can see why Flavio would want you.”</p>
<p>                I stiffen as he says this before shaking from the fear of hearing Flavio’s name and the fact someone called me beautiful, “T-Thank you.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, I’m sorry, I guess you really don’t want to hear about Flavio beside from Jess, but don’t worry , Flavio will never get near you with our help,” Egill says as he smiles touching my shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>                Loki nods as he walks up to me, “I will also be here to help you, we can hang out and I can show you how to have fun with fire!”</p>
<p>                Thurston looks at me, “I’ll teach you how to defend yourself, it part of the process that we give to those who want to disappear.”</p>
<p>                I nod as I look at him, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>                “Don’t thank us, we hate both the Allies and Axis,” Thurston says as he looks at me with an annoyed look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 2p France - The Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I sit down at my chair looking at the computer in front of me, before sighing as I lean back to see my boss, Oscar Kirkland. “Hey Oscar, what’s up?”</p>
<p>                Oscar looks at me before sighing, “My older brother is trying to get me to come over, so I need a reason not to see him.”</p>
<p>                “Well I got a weird message on my computer after I tried to help that poor girl that lived next to me,” I say as I show him the message. He moves in close to see the message as I move to let him, “I have no idea how they got on my computer.”</p>
<p>                “(Name), this is serious, have you angered anyone?” Oscar asks me as he touches my shoulder, “If this is serious, then I’ll be putting a unit to watch over you.”</p>
<p>                I stiffen at this, “I have Rival to protect me, I don’t need a unit to watch over me, I can watch over myself!”</p>
<p>                “Rival and you can only handle some much,” Oscar says as he sits down by me. He looks at the computer annoyed, “You are one of the best officers I have here, and the only one that can handle my brothers.”</p>
<p>                I sigh at what he says because Oscar says is true, I have no idea what I am going against with this message. “Fine, I will take having a unit outside my house.”</p>
<p>                Oscar nods as he heads to go find the perfect unit to help watch over me.</p>
<p>                I get up grabbing the computer and head towards the lab to see if they can find out who hacked my lab top and who took Wendy. I open the door to the lab and see that Hermes and Şakir working instead of Vasile, this caused me to curse under my breath, “Hermes, Sakir, I have a job for you two.”</p>
<p>                Hermes smirks as he looks at me, “Have you finally decided to be mine?”</p>
<p>                “No way in hell, Hermes,” I let a growl roll out of me, “I have a computer that needs your touch, it was hacked out of nowhere.”</p>
<p>                Sakir looks at me, “Were you using it in a public place?” He walks over to take the computer and takes it to Vasile’s station, “I will have Vasile look it over when he gets back from his day off.”</p>
<p>                “Vasile took a day off? That is unlike him,” I say as I look over at Sakir, “I mean he deserves it but it is shocking.”</p>
<p>                Hermes nods, “I was shocked that he wasn’t here when I got here, but that means I don’t have to work so hard!”</p>
<p>                Sakir frowns, “I wished I was here alone, but I didn’t get such luck and now I’m stuck with Hermes.” He walks back over to me, “But I think he is helping a friend to break someone out of a hypnotic state, he was really pissed when he got the call about it.”</p>
<p>                “I think it his former friend who believes in dark magic, and that it’s his fault that everyone is becoming his fans,” Hermes nods.</p>
<p>                “A former friend causing him trouble, I wish I could help him,” I sigh think about how much Vasile helps me get my suspect for each crime.</p>
<p>                “(Name),” Hermes says as he takes my hands, “I can show you my dark magic! ~”</p>
<p>                Sakir hits Hermes over the head with his clipboard, “I think you should focus on your work rather than (Name)!”</p>
<p>                “Thank you, Sakir,” I smile before turning to leave.</p>
<p>                “Bye, babe!” Hermes smirks as he waves to me.</p>
<p>                Sakir slam his clipboard on Hermes, once more, “I bring you the results later, (Name), but you should get back to work.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 2P Austria - Helping A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                I stare at the stuff that lays out before me, “Finding a job after walking out of my other, I should have thought of that before I did, but I just had to get away from that pervert.” I get up to head to the computer when I hear my doorbell, this causes me to sigh before turning to head that way. I peek out the hole to see who is at my door, “Who’s there?”</p>
<p>                “(Name), it’s me, Vasile,” I hear Vasile’s voice from outside the door, I hurry to open the door to see him holding Erzsebet, who looks like she is a broken doll.</p>
<p>                “What the fuck?! She looks like a doll, what happened to her?” I say as I hurry them in, “She was lively just a few months ago, but then I lost contact with her.”</p>
<p>                Vasile nods as he looks at me, “I lost contact with her after she started listening to some awful music and when she got a new boyfriend.”</p>
<p>                “She had a new boyfriend. I thought she was still with Katya, I didn’t know that she was into guys,” I say as I look at Vasile with a serious expression.</p>
<p>                “I thought so too, until I saw Katya with her brother and sister,” Vasile says as he sets Erzsebet down on the couch, “Katya told me that Erzsebet listen to some new music which caused her to change and go to a music concert where she disappeared from.” Vasile looks over to me, “I just happened to find her in an abandon parking lot.”</p>
<p>                I frown at this as I look at Erzsebet, “Do you know how to free her from whatever is holding her?”</p>
<p>                Vasile shakes his head no, “I have tried everything I know to try and break this, I even went to get help from Katya and her family, but nothing has work.”</p>
<p>                I frown before sighing, “Maybe we can go to your boss’ brother, he knows a lot that could help us.”</p>
<p>                “Go to the man who believes in fairies and magic, never, I will never go to an insane man who believe and says to use magic!” Vasile huff as he looks at me with a serious expression.</p>
<p>                “Would you like her to stay this way! It might be our only chance!” I say before both of us hear the doorbell, “You didn’t bring anyone beside you?”</p>
<p>                “No, but from how you act, you weren’t expecting anyone,” Vasile says as he gets Erzsebet back up and heads to my spare bedroom.</p>
<p>                I head over to the door and look out of the peephole to see the lead singer from the band that made unexpected appearance at my former job, “Who is there?”</p>
<p>                “Ah, beautiful nightingale, I finally have found your home,” he says through the door, “Can you open the door so we can talk.”</p>
<p>                My eye twitches at the fact he was in front of my door, “How the hell did you find my house! I don’t want to see you!”</p>
<p>                “But I felt something when we met, please give me a chance,” he says as he touches the door, “I can give you the world, even the heavens.”</p>
<p>                Vasile peeks out of the spare room, “(Name), Erzsebet is reacting weird, what’s going on and do you need any help?”</p>
<p>                “I’m fine, I will deal with this, trust me,” I say as Vasile nods. I turn back to the door, “Leave me alone, I don’t want you anywhere near me!”</p>
<p>                “Fine, I’ll leave for now, but I will be back, my love, trust me,” Roland says with a smile before I can hear him leave.</p>
<p>                “What was going on with Erzsebet?” I asks worried about her as I looked at Vasile. I hurry over to Vasile to look behind him, I see Erzsebet’s eyes are even dark than before and she was crying.</p>
<p>                “Master threw me away, I want to go back to my master,” Erzsebet whimpers as she gets on the floor and crawls around like a dog.</p>
<p>                “I think we need your boss’ brother, this is not science related,” I say as I look at Vasile, “This has to be magic related.”</p>
<p>                Vasile huff but nods before going to call his boss to get his brother’s number so that they can contact Oliver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 2P Germany - The First Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              I would arrive back at the dinner the next morning seeing one of my favorite customers’ car in the parking lot, after this I hurry out of my car and into the dinner, “Matt, Allen! You two are in the area, you should have called!”</p>
<p>                Matt looks up at me, “Hey (Name), we didn’t know we were going to be here, shithead here lost some product that was for François’ company.”</p>
<p>                “Hey! You also lost some product too, asshole!” Allen snaps at Matt before looking at me, “(Name), babe, can we get our usual with a side of you?”</p>
<p>                “I can get your usual, but with a side of me, no,” I chuckle as I write down veggie burger for Allen and a stack of waffles for Matt with several pieces of Canadian Bacon. I head up to Ricky to give him the orders, “I have the orders of our usual customers.”</p>
<p>                “Let me guess, the usual,” Ricky chuckles as he looks the boys as I give a nod, “Anyways did you get home safely last night?”</p>
<p>                “I did, but I met one of the newest resident in our town,” I says as look at Ricky, “He seemed nice, he has a Pomeranian and it was funny because he was a big man like you but he had a scar on his face.”</p>
<p>                “(Name), babe, come over here,” Allen calls with worry in his voice that cause me worry, “I know who you are talking about.”</p>
<p>                I head over to Allen and Matt, “You do, Allen?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah, and he’s not a nice man, it would be best for you to avoid him,” Allen says as he looks at me, “Trust me.”</p>
<p>                “Shithead is right, that man is very dangerous and he’s friends are just as bad, maybe even worse than him,” Matt says as he looks up at me, without his glasses to give me a serious look that means he’s really serious.</p>
<p>                “Really?” I say worried about this now as I think about my meeting with him, I was pulled out of my train of thought by the ding of the doorbell. I turn to face the door to see Lutz, a man with magenta eyes and a curl, and finally a serious Japanese man in a black outfit and red eyes. I could hear Matt and Allen growl from behind me.</p>
<p>                I head over to them with a calm look, “What can I get for you?”</p>
<p>                The one with the magenta eyes speaks, “I will have the lasagna and coffee, because I know you guys don’t have wine.”</p>
<p>                The red eyed man looks at me, “I’ll have a burger and soda, I’m not as picky as a certain Italian.”  Both the red eye man and the Italian glared at each other before handing me their menus, before the red eyed one smirks, “At least this place has a nice view.”</p>
<p>                Lutz looks at me, “I will have a burger and soda, too, Frau.” I reach for his menus when he grabs my hand, “Frau, why don’t you hang around and we can get to know you better.”</p>
<p>                I tried to pull away, but Lutz’s grip was strong, it started to hurt before Matt came over and freed me, “Matt!”</p>
<p>                “She wants you to let go, Lutz, you better listen to (Name)!” Matt growls as he leads me away from them, “(Name), stays away from them, when their food is ready, I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>                I nod, “Okay Matt, thank you for that.” I head to get Matt’s and Allen’s food before heading over to deliver it over to them after I drop Lutz’s and his friends’ orders. Once their order comes up, Matt did get up and help me deliver their meals. “Thank you, Matt.”</p>
<p>                Matt nods, “You’re welcome, (Name), you are someone both Allen and I care about.” Matt sits to eat before looking up at me, “We won’t be back in the area for a while, but you have François’ number still from the incident with the Greek man.”</p>
<p>                “I still do, Matt,” I smile at them before getting back to work. What I didn’t notice but  Matt and Allen notice was Lutz watching me before glaring at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 2P Russia - The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                I stare at the moonflowers in a vase on my desk, “Kelly, where did these flowers come from?” I turn to look at her, only to see her busy watching videos on her cellphone. I walk over to her pulling out her earbuds, “Kelly, where did the flowers come from?”</p><p>                “Flower? What flowers?” Kelly asks as she looks up at me with a confused and annoyed look, “Maybe one of your clients sent them, but who knows.”</p><p>                My eye twitches at her before sighing and looking at another box with the name of my last client, “So this is my new camera.” I open the box and freezes to see the latest model of the camera I use, “Damn, I didn’t think she’d be this thankful.”</p><p>                Kelly huffs, “She give you a gift and I get nothing, wow talk about being left out, favoritism to you, boss.”</p><p>                “She only gave this to me because it was her job that lost me my old camera,” I snap back at her while I look over the camera, “This will do nicely, she must have been really happy with the results.”</p><p>                Kelly huffs getting up and heading out the door, “I’m going to get some lunch, do you want some boss.”</p><p>                “Yeah, get me some burgers, fries, and a soda,” I say as I look over at her with a smile, “I’ll pay you back when you come back.”</p><p>                “You better or else I get to keep your food,” Kelly says as she leaves the office only to bump into Enzo Leñero, the Cuban who owns my favorite coffee drinks.</p><p>                “Oye, how was your latest job?” Enzo says as he walks over to my desk, “Who are the flowers from, Estrella.”</p><p>                “Don’t call me that, Enzo,” I sigh as I get up to move to my desk, “Now I know you are not here for a friendly chat, so what do you want, Enzo?”</p><p>                “Estrella, don’t get confused, I am here for a nice chat but also a favor,” Enzo says as he looks at the flowers, “I have some amigo that I need a favor for, they have a little issue with people taking their business.”</p><p>                “Which friends are these, Enzo?” I ask as I sit down at my desk with a serious look as I push the flowers aside as I get my paperwork out for him to fill out.</p><p>                “Estrella, I knew you wouldn’t turn me down!” Enzo smiles as he gets out a pillow of money, “Here is all I’ll pay you for this job!”</p><p>                “Enzo, how dangerous is this job?” I stare at him with a serious as I see how much money he is willing to pay, “You never give me this much unless it’s a dangerous job, like the job with the Italian or the job with the Danish.”</p><p>                “Well, Estrella, I need you to get some dirt on the Triad and the Russians,” Enzo says as he smiles warily and fiddles with his hand.</p><p>                “The Triad and the Russian?! Enzo, are you trying to get me killed?” I stand up and get in Enzo’s face, “I know your group is strong enough to protect me from the Italian and Danish, but the Triad and Russians!? Not even you can protect me, from them.”</p><p>                “Now Estrella, I have someone who can protect you this time, I swear,” Enzo says with a smile as he looks out the window.</p><p>                “Who do you have this time, not any of your cousins is it,” I sigh as I sit back down in my chair, “I mean Kelly and I had to stay with your cousin in Mexico.”</p><p>                “Diego, wasn’t that bad was he, I mean he did say that you guys had a good time,” Enzo gives a nervous chuckle as he looks away, “Well Diego is busy with dealing with the Americans and their allies.”</p><p>                “Luca is willing to take you and Kelly in down in Brazil, you would have such a big space to disappear, Estrella,” Enzo says as he hands me a files on the Triad and Russian, “Estrella, if anything happens that put you in harms way, the take Kelly and hurry to Brazil.”</p><p>                I take the files as I get up once more and look over them until I freeze at one picture, “Enzo, who is this man in the long black overcoat?”</p><p>                “That is their leader, Estrella, his name is Viktor Braginsky and he is a very violent man, he is part of the larger mafia alliance known as the Allies,” Enzo says as he looks at me, “I have two friends in that alliance but not even they are willing to help me with my problem, which is why I came to you, Estrella.” Enzo looks at me worried, “Why are you asking about him, Estrella?”</p><p>                “I met him on my last job when I lost my camera, he scared the ever-loving shit out of me,” I state seriously as I rub my arms.</p><p>                “Estrella, how did he act around you?” Enzo stands up and hurries to my side to hug me as I start shaking.</p><p>                “I felt like an animal in front of a hunter or a predator,” I say as I lean into him, “I felt like he could kill me right then and there, and would get away with it by just scaring everyone into silence.”</p><p>                “Did he ignore you or did he do anything to you, Estrella?” Enzo asks seriously as he moves to look at my face to read it.</p><p>“Did I startle you, little one is what he said to me, Enzo,” I say as I look at Enzo with fear in my eyes, “Enzo, is that bad?”</p><p>                “Yes, (Name), that is very bad, he is interested in you and that is far from good,” Enzo says my name meaning this is extremely serious and bad. “Where is Kelly, (Name)?” Enzo asks now as he notice she is not here, and I notice she has not return.</p><p>                “She went out to get food for us, she should have been back by now,” I hurry to get up only to hear my phone ring, causing both Enzo and I to look at it. “It’s an unknown number,” I say looking at the number on the phone.</p><p>                “Estrella, I don’t think you should answer it,” Enzo says as he looks at the phone too.</p><p>                “It might be Kelly,” I say grabbing the phone to answer it, “Hello?”</p><p>                “Привет Лунный цветок, I finally get to talk to you,” I hear Viktor’s voice over the phone causing chills over my body.</p><p>                “What do you want and where is my secretary, Mr. Braginsky?” I say in a calm voice as I look at Enzo with a worried expression.</p><p>                “Маленький, you need not worry over that thing anymore, I gave her a job that suits her more than being incompetent secretary for you,” Viktor says with a calm and collected tone.</p><p>                “What do you want, bastard?” I hiss after hearing what he said moving to put him on speaker, “Besides our encounter in the coffee shop.”</p><p>                “That is where you are wrong, dear (Name), your last client’s senator husband was one of my clients and a resource that I now must replace, well him and his wife, (Name),” Viktor says over the speaker with a chuckle. “I also had to replace one of my products because of your pictures, it was a pity that she one of the best.”</p><p>                I stiffen as I hear this, “You killed those people just because I found out about your little job with senators, that is wrong!?”</p><p>                “Well, (Name), it’s just business as well, but did you get my flowers, Лунный цветок,” Viktor says as speaks in a more calming voice, “After all, I wish you take Enzo’s job, then we can have more interactions.”</p><p>                “Why are you doing this to me and my people, Mr. Braginsky,” I growls as I start getting angry and annoyed at this man.</p><p>                “Because I want you, Маленький, and I always get what I want,” Viktor chuckles as before giving us one last message, “I’ll see you later, Маленький.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Маленький - Little one</p><p>Лунный цветок - Moonflower</p><p>Привет - Hello<br/>----------</p><p>Enzo - 2P Cuba</p><p>Luca - 2P Brazil</p><p>Diego - 2P Mexico</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 2P England - Second Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                I lay down on my bed at my sister’s house thinking about Oliver, I know that he will not take this lightly and that I will have to move away so my sisters will be safe. I think about all my friends that I made when I was with Oliver and when I was not with Oliver, and there is only one friend I know who will never sell me out, Damir Bivol. I sigh as I grab my phone before dialing his number, I am hoping that he answers as I look out the window.</p>
<p>                “Hello, this is Damir,” I hear his voice over the phone, this causes me to tear up, “Hello, is anyone there?”</p>
<p>                “Damir, it’s (Name), I broke up with Oliver and I need a place to stay, somewhere he can’t find me,” I says as I get up from the bed, “It serious this time, he went too far and killed someone for just talking to me.”</p>
<p>                “(Name), I told you, I told you not to get involve with anyone those bastards that call me their brother,” I hear Damir growl over the phone with annoyance at the fact that it was through him that I meet Oliver and his gang.</p>
<p>                “I know and now I’m scared that Oliver is going to hurt my family,” I say as I look out the window to see Oliver’s car, “Great, he’s watching their house, I knew this would happen.”</p>
<p>                “Then you need to get out of there, I can help you but after that I will have to transfer you to someone I trust,” Damir sighs as I hear him pacing back and forth gathering stuff to come get me.</p>
<p>                “Thank you, Damir, I know you were the only one I can trust,” I say as I calm down before getting my stuff packed up so I can leave to keep my sisters safe.</p>
<p>                “(Name), don’t mention it, no matter what I will get you out of this situation,” Damir says as I hear him get to his car, “I’ll be there in an hour, stay in the house until I get there.”</p>
<p>                “I will, thank you, Damir,” I say as I get off the phone before looking back outside to see that Oliver has left. I relax a little before heading downstairs and to the front door, opening slightly I notice a box that Oliver uses to deliver cupcakes. I open the box to see what was in it, and of course, Oliver would leave me cupcake, most likely drug me to take me back to his home. I shut the door and walk into the kitchen throwing the cupcake into the trash, before opening the fridge door to grab a bottle of orange juice. I set it down on the table before getting the stuff out to make pancakes before mixing it up and making three pancakes. I open the fridge again and took out strawberries and whip topping to put on my pancakes.</p>
<p>                I move them over to the table and set them down before sitting down to eat them, I take a few bites before hearing movement from the living room. I quickly grab a steak knife before heading that way, I move quietly so that they do not hear me coming. The first thing I notice as I peek into the room is red hair and a baseball bat with nails, so Oliver has sent Allen in for the first attempt to get me. I use the element of surprise to stab his shoulder, “Allen, I have nothing against you, but if you are here to take me back, I will fight to the death to not go back.”</p>
<p>                “(Name), babe, you know that fucking hurts!” Allen hisses as he turns to look at me with an annoyed look, “Now I would let you leave him but one, he promised me a new toy from your family, and two, as much as I dislike him, I’m not going to put my health on the line.”</p>
<p>                “You think that I care about your health right now and like hell I would let you guys take my sisters, I’d rather kill you all myself,” I hiss as I glare at him as I push the knife in deeper, “Allen, I have not stay with that psychopath for this long without learning how to protect myself.”</p>
<p>                “I will have to say that is true, I mean you did go after my dominant side,” Allen hisses as he tries to reach to pull it out of his shoulder. This cause me to push the knife in until I see it break, Allen yells in pain as he falls to the ground, “Damn it, you bitch! That really fucking hurt!”</p>
<p>                “I don’t care, Allen, I am not joking, tell Oliver, that if any of my family get hurt or goes missing,” I hiss at Allen.</p>
<p>                “I know, I know,” Allen hisses causing me to sigh as I grab his arm before taking him to the bathroom and sitting him down.</p>
<p>                “Well let me treat you, you are only following Oliver’s orders, he will poison you if you don’t,” I sigh as I treat Allen’s shoulder by using the doctor kit that François got me for Christmas my first year with Oliver.</p>
<p>                “This will keep me from coming but Oliver got the other two coming after you,” Allen says before flinching, “Oscar refused to help, so I’m sure if you went to him.”</p>
<p>                “I already contacted an old friend coming to get me, Allen,” I sigh stitching him up, “And he has some friends to take me to.”</p>
<p>                “(Name), you know he won’t stop until he gets you again,” Allen looks at me with a serious look, “I wish I could help you, but I can’t, I will tell Oliver I can’t help him since I now owe you.”</p>
<p>                “You can be a good person, Al, but Oliver will hurt you, you know,” I say as I finish treating him and moving to wrap it so he doesn’t tear the stitches.</p>
<p>                “He can’t right now, Frenchy has a job for Matt and me, so Frenchy won’t let him,” Allen says with a smug tone as he looks back at me.</p>
<p>                “Well then, take care of yourself,” I smile at Allen before messing his hair up, not so soon after that we heard the doorbell. “Well I think my ride is here and you should hurry home.”</p>
<p>                “Let me help you move your stuff, (Name),” Allen says as we leave the bathroom to go to the guestroom and grabbing my stuff.</p>
<p>                “Allen, you don’t have to do this,” I say as I look at him as we open the door to see Damir and his car.</p>
<p>                “Allen! What the hell are you doing here?!” Damir growls at Allen as we walk pass him to put my stuff in his car.</p>
<p>                “First, I was here to collect (Name) for Oliver, but after a knife to the arm, I decided that helping (Name) had more benefits then helping Oliver,” Allen says as he glares at Damir.</p>
<p>                “Can you put the past behind us for a bit so I can get out of here,” I hiss at them as I finish putting the stuff in the car.</p>
<p>                Allen hugs me quickly, “(Name), be safe and I hope you can escape from Oliver for good.” Allen turns away from us and heads down the street with his head held high.</p>
<p>                Damir hurries to his car and gets in next to me, “(Name), we are going to some friends of mine, one of them hates Viktor as much as I do.” Damir starts the car and we take off to this friend of Damir, must be someone who he befriended after I started dating Oliver.</p>
<p>                “Who is this friend of yours?” I ask as I look out the window as we leave town going into the woods.</p>
<p>                “His name is Thurston and he is the only one besides me, who can stare down Viktor,” Damir says as he looks at me with a serious look.</p>
<p>                “Wait, we are going to the Nordics? So, they are the ones who are helping to fight against the Allies and Axis,” I hum as I turn to look at Damir.</p>
<p>                “Wait, what do you mean fight against?” Damir looks shocked at this as causing the car to swerve before Damir gets it back into our lane.</p>
<p>                “Yeah, it’s been pissing most of the Allies off, when they have meetings at Oliver’s, I always heard what they were talking about,” I sigh as I see a mansion where I saw five men standing on the deck with two girls. We pulled up to the mansion and get out of the car causing the one with a sniper rifle to walk down towards us.</p>
<p>                “This is the one that left the fucking cupcake freak?” he asks as he looks me over, “Where the hell did all the blood on her come from?”</p>
<p>                “I stabbed Allen in his dominant side’s shoulder, then after he gave up, I patched him up,” I say bluntly as I look him over.</p>
<p>                “Unlike the other whore, she can stay with us, she can be useful,” he says as he looks at the others.</p>
<p>                “That’s not fair, Thurston, we don’t know if the girl that Jessica brought,” the one that was by her with the inverted cross hairpin huffs.</p>
<p>                “Loki, just because you are attracted to her, doesn’t mean she’s use full,” Thurston states coldly before looking at the tallest, “Bernard, get her stuff and put it in the guestroom.”</p>
<p>                “Will do, Thurston!” Bernard smiles happily as he hurries to the car grabbing my luggage before heading inside.</p>
<p>                Damir walks over to Thurston and hands him some money, “I have the money, even though we are friends, I need you to make the most and protect her.”</p>
<p>                Thurston looks at the money and nods, “Don’t worry, no harm will come to her, and maybe, we’ll train her to defend herself.” He takes the money walks over to me and grabs my wrist, “Come on, I’ll have Egill take her to her room.” He stops by the only one with an eyepatch, “Egill, take her to her room and help her unpack.”</p>
<p>                “Got it, Thurston!” Egill smiles happily as he grabs my arm to pull me inside the house, “You are going to love it here!”</p>
<p>                I turn towards Damir, “I call you once I’m settled, Damir, take care of yourself and let hope, for the both of us, that Oliver doesn’t get your elder brother involve.” I could see Damir nod before the door closes and I lose sight of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damir - 2P Moldova</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 2P Canada - The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                I sit down with the girl at my house while we wait for the police, “So, how did you end up there, Wendy? I know you said you were taken, but by who and why?” I couldn’t help but notice that she starts to shake when I ask my question before I reach and touches her shoulder, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me about it, but you will have to tell the police when they get here.”</p>
<p>                “It all started by me meeting a man at my old job, he was a flirt and a drunk but at that time, I love the attention,” Wendy says as she looks down, “After a while, I figured out that he was grooming me to become one of his whores.” Wendy looks down as she messed with her hands before looking up at me, “I tried to get away from him, and I thought I did, it looks l didn’t.”</p>
<p>                “Hey sis, do we need to involve the police?” My brother whimpers as he looks outside worried, “I mean they are going to arrest me for poaching, sis!” He hurries over to me before getting on his knees, “Please keep the fact of what we were doing out there.”</p>
<p>                “No, we were not doing anything, you and your friends were doing something illegal and will be punished for what you are doing,” I hiss as I look over to him and glare at him. I move over to him and hits him over the head with a book, “With this other guy who chased us, we need to worry because all of us are on his shit list so we need the police.”</p>
<p>                “But sis, I will be getting into big trouble!” My brother says as he looks at me with a pleading look. This causes me to sigh and move from him, he reaches for me to hug me, “Thank you, sis, I will never forget this!” Once he hugged me, he hurried to pack and got his keys before leaving out the door to drive away from the house.</p>
<p>                I watch him drive away before turning Wendy, “I’ll call the police now that we don’t have that whiner.” I walk over to the cabin’s phone before calling the police to report my brother, the psychopath from the woods, and how I found a girl screaming for help trapped in a cabin far into the woods. The police told me to stay in the house and that they would be at the cabin in about a few hours. I turn to look at Wendy, “They’ll be here in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>                Wendy smiles at me as she gets up to walk over to me before taking my hands, “You are so kind and caring, thank you so much for helping me escape that place.” I could see tears in her eyes as she looks at me before hugging me breaking down.</p>
<p>                “Hey now, I won’t let anyone suffer from the fate that they were trying to force on you,” I smile as I rub her back to try to calm her. “Wendy, let’s get you some clean clothes so after the police come, we can get you into the shower,” I move to make her look at me, “Now let’s get you something to eat while we wait.”</p>
<p>                Wendy nods as she looks at me, “I would like that (Name), do you have some eggs and bacon?” I look at Wendy before nodding, this brought a smile to her face, “I would like that, eggs and bacon with a cup of orange juice.”</p>
<p>                “I’ll get on to that, “ I smile as I head to the kitchen to cook Wendy’s breakfast, she follows me into the kitchen, “So Wendy, do you think that the people after you will chase after you?”</p>
<p>                Wendy looks down before looking up at me, “I don’t think I’m safe wherever I am, I don’t think they would stop until all of us are either captured or killed.” She sits at the island across from me, I look over at her after she speaks again, “I mean they will come to take us, I have no idea what they will do to us, I do know your brother will most likely be killed.”</p>
<p>                I freeze when I hear this, “Is that so, then he should not have left here, I need to call him and warn him.” I finish making Wendy’s food before going to the phone to call my brother, I wait for him to pick up, but he never answers his phone which worries me.</p>
<p>                Wendy looks over at me, “(Name), is there something wrong?” Wendy walks over to me with a worried look, “Let me guess he didn’t pick up, I sure he’s fine though.”</p>
<p>                I smile at her, “Maybe you are right, he might just be driving and doesn’t want to pick up because he knows I will demand his location.” I hear a knock on the front door, this causes me to hang up the phone to go answer the door, “Hello?”</p>
<p>                I see two men standing there with badges out, one of them with short brown hair and red eyes speaks, “I’m Officer Wang Kyung-Soo, and this is my partner, Luiz Melo, may we come in?”</p>
<p>                “Yes, you may,” I say as I move out of the way to let them in with Officer Wang brushing up against me. This made me feel uncomfortable, but it just might have been an accident, “Wendy is in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>                “I see, Luiz, why don’t you go check on the girl, I’ll talk to Miss,” Wang smiles at me as they enter the cabin with Luiz going towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>                “I’m (Name), nice to meet you, Officer Wang,” I smile back as I lead him to the kitchen where Officer Luiz and Wendy were talking.</p>
<p>                “Yeah, we were a bit late due to a truck the had been overturned in the woods,” Officer Luiz says a he looks over at me, “We looked to see if the driver was okay, but all that was there was blood.”</p>
<p>                I freeze on hearing this, “That sounds like my brother’s truck, that is why he hasn’t been answering my calls.”</p>
<p>                “I’m sorry to hear that, we’ll keep you updated about the case and we thank you on saving this young lady, but what were you doing in the woods?” Officer Luiz asks as he looks at me with interest.</p>
<p>                “I was waiting for my brother and his friends, so I took a hike and that is when I heard screams for help,” I explain as I look at him with worry.</p>
<p>                “Understanding, not even I know what my brothers do all the time,” Officer Wang nods as he turns to look at me, “We’ll take Wendy with us and start the search for your brother, Miss (Name), but if anything happens just call us, okay.”</p>
<p>                Wendy smiles as she finishes her food, “I’m ready to get home, not that being here is bad, but I want to go home.”</p>
<p>                “It’s okay, I understand,” I smile as she gets up to head out of the house and to the car that the officers came in, “Officers, if you get any information on my brother, please call me.”</p>
<p>                Officer Luiz nods as he leaves following Wendy out the door with a dark smile, this makes me freeze and want to rush out to save Wendy.</p>
<p>                “We’ll take care of Miss Wendy, Miss (Name), after all, Matt can’t come after you if a different group has their eyes on you,” Officer Wang states before leaving with a cruel smile before he leaves. This causes me to run to the window and look out to see them leaving with Wendy screaming from their car, I have pulled away from this when I feel a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>                “So, they took her before we could come,” a cold voice says from behind me causing me to turn around and see two men, one of them the one I saw when rescuing Wendy.</p>
<p>                “You! What are you doing here, I was not the one who was doing anything illegal,” I yelp as I backed away from them.</p>
<p>                “The name is Matt, and yes I know that, but you are the one who freed the girl, now the Axis has her,” Matt growls as he looks at me, “And the shit head behind me is my brother, Allen, now let’s make a deal, I’ll leave you alone and you help me get Wendy back.”</p>
<p>                “What about my brother?” I ask worried more about him due to what the officers had told me about his car.</p>
<p>                “I don’t know where he is, I found out that when I got to his truck and found nothing,” Matt says as he looks at me with a cold look, “Just know, even if you run now, I’ll find you wherever you go.”</p>
<p>                “I’ll help, just help me find my brother and I’ll help you get Wendy back from the others,” I say looks down and sigh with defeat.</p>
<p>                Allen walks up to me and makes me look at him, “Don’t worry babe, we won’t stalk you too much after this.”</p>
<p>                This causes me to freeze and step away from Allen before Matt grabs me, “Just ignore him and you’ll be fine, now will be going to save them.”</p>
<p>                “So, babe, what is your name?” Allen smirks as he gets in my face with a shit-eating smirk that makes me want to hit him.</p>
<p>                “(Name)” I say as I look at both before being pulled by Matt out of the cabin and towards a jeep.</p>
<p>                “Well, (Name), we have a long trip to get to know each other and for you to locate the product,” Matt and Allen both say as they shove me into the jeep before locking the door and getting in the jeep, driving away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wang Kyung-Soo - 2P South Korea<br/>Luiz Melo - 2P Portugal</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character List<br/>*2P Italy- Incompetent Suitor Stalker<br/>*2P America- Predatory Stalker<br/>*2P Canada- Resentful Stalker<br/>*2P France- Resentful Stalker<br/>*2P Russia- Predatory Stalker<br/>*2P China- Rejected Stalker<br/>*2P England- Rejected Stalker<br/>*2P Germany- Intimacy Seeker Stalker<br/>*2P Prussia- Intimacy Seeker Stalker<br/>*2P Japan- Incompetent Suitor Stalker<br/>*2P Romano- Rejected Stalker<br/>*2P Spain- Predatory Stalker<br/>*2P Poland- Resentful Stalker<br/>*2P Switzerland- Intimacy Seeker Stalker<br/>*2P Austria- Incompetent Suitor Stalker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>